Kasumi's day off
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Kasumi is given a day off, but instead she got caught by the Youkai. Now everyone need to save her before to late. Yakumo figured out that he had feelings for Kasumi. Read and find out! P/s: In this story, they aren't in relationship as family. But still they respect each other by calling sis, or brother.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ninninger.**

As everyone was practicing, Yakumo realized that Kasumi wasn't in the room.

"Where's Kasumi and Kinji?" Yakumo questioned.

"Oh. She had been given a day off!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"How come?" Nagi asked.

"Well, Kasumi always stuck in the lab working on machine right? Nagi explained, "so grandpa gave her a day off."

"But we all know she won't get a day off herself, so we had Kinji follow her." Takaharu added.

"Oh." Yakumo said with a little jealousy in it. _I wish it was me following her._ He silently thought to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kinji-san, come out!" Kasumi loudly said.

"Good sensing, Miss Kasumi." Kinji came out from his hiding place.

"Did the other tell you to follow me?" she asked.

"Um…Y.. Yes." Kinji stammered. While he was looking at around and didn't dare to look up…

"Migawari no Jutsu." Kasumi did a ninjutsu and escaped. As Kinji looked up, _Damn it! I got tricked. Better called Miss Fuuka_ Kinji thought. He picked up the phone and dialed Fuuka's number.

"Yes. Kinji? What's wrong?" Fuuka answered.

"Miss Fuuka…." Kinji retold the story.

"Ok, Come back to the dojo." Fuuka replied. They hung up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She escaped from Kinji." Fuuk aannounced.

"I knew it. It isn't easy to trick Kasumi-chan, ne Yakkun?" Nagi asked.

"This is "not easy". Let's me use magic and find Kasumi-nee." Yakumo said. _Yes, finally!_ Yakumo thought.

"No, wait. Let's Kinji come back first." Takaharu said, "Then we will dicuss about this." Takaharu's word is like a pin that popped Yakumo's balloon. _Seriously, Taka-nii._ He grumbly thought.

Gero! Gero ! Gero !

"Let's go." Takaharu said. The other 3 followed


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure it here?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah." Takaharu answered.

"Minna-san!" Kasumi called as she ran toward them.

"Kasumi-chan! I thought you were given a day." Nagi said.

"But didn't Takaharu-kun called me that there was an attack." Kasumi questioned.

"Taka-nii." Yakumo said. Everyone glared at him.

"Gomen. But it was youkai, so I have to call her." Takaharu explained.

Suddenly a Youkai came out of nowhere. "NINNINGER! My name is Mastermind Youkai. I'm here to defeat you guy."

"See if you can. Let's go."

 _SAA-HENGE! NIN! NIN! NIN! NIN! NINI! NIN! SHURIKEN CHANGE!_

 _Red! Blue! Yellow! White! Pink! Ningers!_

"The wild brilliance, Akaninger."

"The rumbling cloud, Aoninger."

"The dazzling stillness, Kininger."

"The flower in the wind, Shironinger."

"The shimmering haze, Momoninger."

"The shinobi don't remain hidden"

 _SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER_

"Youkai." Said the monster. They began fighting, while the monster observe them.

"Hmm… So the Pink one is the smart one. Huh? Kidnapped her." He demanded.

"Kasumi-chan, be careful." Fuuka warned, but too late, Kasumi already got hit by a blast.

"Kasumi." Everyone shouted.

"Listen carefully. I will borrow Momoninger, you guy give me the last shuriken, then she might be alive. Or else she would die." Mastermind grabbed Kasumi and disappeared.

"What will we do now, Onii-chan, Yakkun?" Fuuka asked.

"Don't worry, Miss Fuuka. We'll think of a way to save Miss Kasumi. Ne Yakky?" asked Kinji.

"Yakumo?" Takaharu asked. Yakumo remained silent, he was blaming himself for not being strong. _Kasumi-nee don't worry. I will save you._ He whispered to himself, as he made a fist and hit it hard to the ground.

"Let's go back to the dojo first." He said. The other shrugged and just followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **What will happen next? Will Yakumo think of a plan to save her? Read and find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's plan do we have?" Fuuka asked as they stepped back in the dojo.

"Maybe…" Nagi brainstormed but got interrupted by Yakumo.

"I got a plan, but it will need all of us." Yakumo explained.

"What is it?" Kinji asked.

"He said he will come back and get the last shuriken, correct." Yakumo stated.

"Yeah, so?" Takaharu questioned.

"You mean we do that kind of thing." Nagi remembered.

"Yeah. So this is the plan…" Yakumo elaborated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _At the monster hiding place…_

"You know, momoninger. You are smart like me. The Kibaoni clan would love to have you as a comrade. Why don't you join us, huh?" Mastermind smirked.

"NO WAY! I will NEVER join you guy." Kasumi objected.

"Well, you will anyway. When I finished the other, and have the last shuriken. Then I turn you into evil." Mastermind evilly said, walking to Kasumi and knocked her out.

"The other will defeat you." Kasumi said before she became unconscious.

"Don't worry. They won't, and you will be mine." Mastermind laughed looking down at unconscious Kasumi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey! Brain mind where are you? C'mon out!" Takaharu shouted.

"Onii-chan, is Mastermind." Fuuka sighed.

"I don't care." Takaharu said. Then Mastermind walked out.

"You finally came." He said.

"Where's Kasumi?" Nagi asked.

"She's here. Where's the last shuriken?" Mastermind demanded.

"You mean this." Fuuka said as she was holding it.

"Give it to me." Mastermind declared.

"Not so fast mister, return Kasumi to us first." Takaharu said.

 **HINT: As you have been reading, there isn't sign of Yakumo and Kinji yet. Wait and see what gonna happen.**

"Here," said Mastermind as he threw Kasumi to them, "now give me the last shuriken."

Nagi threw it. Mastermind began to laugh, "Haha! The last shuriken is finally mine. And you fools, that Kasumi is fake. The real Kasumi is still at Warehouse 203. She will be one of our comrade soon."

"You, bastard." Takaharu clenched his hand, realizing that they have got tricked. The 3 started to transform, they fought but the result isn't well.

As they have been hardly damage, lying on the ground, demorphed.

"Nothing can stop me now! This is the end for you guys." Mastermind yelled.

"I don't think so." The three smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mastermind questioned. Just then he got hit. He turned around and saw the other 3, along with Kasumi.

"But how?" he questioned.

"We are just keeping your feet waiting for you to say the place that you hid Kasumi-chan." Nagi grinned.

"We figured out that you would give the fake Kasumi, that why Kinji and I were hiding in a zone, until you give us the hide out information where Kasumi-nee is." Yakumo explained.

"You, BASTARD!" Mastermind shouted, realizing he had been tricked, "but I have the last shuriken now, and none of you could stop me."

"Oh, really?" Kinji asked.

"Huh?" Mastermind was confused, until Kasumi shot the shuriken and it broke in half. "You guy tricked me, how dare you?"

"This time we will finish you." Kasumi declared, "Minna, let's henge."

 **The fight will be describe in the next chapter. Will Yakumo confessed his feeling for Kasumi? Or will he not? Read and find out at the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed my username to tuskxamu12. And I will be publishing story about those two soon. SO here Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

As everyone started _henge_ , they ran into the battle with Mastermind without any hesitations. Everyone fought furiously.

Mastermind hit a bullet at Yakumo but he dodged it.

Mastermind smirked, "Seem like you have feelings for the Momoninger."

Yakumo surprised by what the enemy had said. He started questioning to himself. _Do I like Kasumi?_ _Well, I always treated her as my friend_. As he was lost in his thoughts, Mastermind pulled out his gun and shot at Yakumo.

"YAKUMO" Everyone shouted. Yakumo snapped out of his thoughts, surprisingly Kasumi ran up and took the shot for him.

"Kasumi!" Yakumo yelled. But then he saw a fake stick figure drop down. _Migiwari no Jutsu!_ Yakumo thought.

Mastermind said, "Where is she?"

"Over Here. You are finish this time Mastermind" Kasumi shouted, as she finished him.

"NO!" Mastermind yelled as he exploded.

"Shinobi…" Kasumi started

"WASSHOI!" as everyone shouted in cheer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they started to walk home, leaving Yakumo and Kasumi behind with each other. Yakumo was lost in his thought once again. Suddenly, Kasumi came in front of him. "Yakumo-kun?" she said.

"Yes?" Yakumo replied. He was surprised when Kasumi kissed him on the cheek.

"Arigato for saving me. That was very brave of you." Kasumi smiled. Yakumo's face was as red as a tomato. He stammered, "Your… We..Wel…Welcome"

Before Yakumo started to speak, Takaharu interrupted the moment. "Hey Kasumi, Yakumo! Let's go!"

"We're coming!" Kasumi shouted back. Then she turned to Yakumo. "Let's go Yakumo-kun." AS she pulled his hand and they both ran toward Takaharu and the others.

 **I finally finished the story. Sorry is take too long. And I'm sorry for letting Takaharu interrupting the moment. But don't worry, I put up a sequel to this as soon as possible. R &R.**


End file.
